She Never Expected This
by awandmkr
Summary: Santana makes her decision about what she wants to do with her life after high school, as well as her future with Brittany. One-shot.


**Author's Note: I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned in this story; the only thing I own is the story itself. **

**Please Review.**

* * *

_2012_

Tears were cascading down her cheeks with ease. "I'm sorry, I just- I just I love you so much, but I have to follow my dreams Brittany. And- and, it just isn't fair to you or me if we can't be together for at least a year Britt." The tall blonde dancer nodded in solemn understanding as she wiped single tear from her eye. "I'll be in New York and…" Santana started.

"And I'll be here."

"I'm sorry Brittany. I love you so much, but I got to do this for me. And if I don't try I'll never be happy."

"I get it. If we are meant to be we will meet again, and then we will fall in love all over."

"Do you really mean that?" Santana asked suspiciously, wondering if Brittany was just saying that to protect herself.

"I do." The young Latina and the dancer embraced each other in a hug, neither one wanted to let go. However, moments later they did, and they parted their ways as exes to each other.

* * *

_2014_

Santana never expected this. She never expected to be standing on a red carpet, or test to be the considered the hottest new thing in the music industry, or that she would be nominated as Best New Artist and Best Album at the Grammys her first time there; however, she did expect to have Brittany at her side.

Santana was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around expecting to see her publicist telling to go to the E! booth, but instead she saw Mercedes smiling devilishly. "Hello Satan."

Santana smiled at the friendly jab, "Hey Wheezy, thought I be seeing you here."

"Thought? How about you knew? I am your competition for Best New Artist."

Santana laughed, "I was just messing with you. Besides, I am honored that you are my competition."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, did you bring a date?"

"No Jordan wants me to enjoy my own spotlight; he doesn't want to steal it from me."

Santana furrowed her brows in suspicion, "And what does Jordan do that makes him famous?"

"He's an actor, and that is all I am saying. What about you?"

Santana was about to reply when her publicist and Mercedes' appeared to inform them that they were both required to make an appearance at the E! booth with Ryan Seacrest.

"You want to do it together?" Santana asked. "You can be my date," she stated with a smirk.

Mercedes let out a laugh, "I would be honored Miss Lopez." Santana giggled, linked her arm with her friend then proceed to make her way through the crowd.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that two favorites for Best New Artist are each other dates for the night. Care to explain ladies." Ryan Seacrest stated sarcastically.

"Actually," Mercedes started.

"We went to high school together; we've been friends for about five years." Santana stated simply.

"Yeah, we were in glee club together. A shout-out to glee club and Mr. Schue."

"Wow, so no tension between the two of you?" Ryan asked, clearly shocked. The young women shook their heads. "Wow. Now, Santana there have been some rumors about you. Care to elaborate?"

Santana knew exactly to what rumor he was talking about, but she knew she had to play the game. "The one about me dating George Clooney?" Ryan nodded. Both Santana and Mercedes burst out laughing.

"I take it that you are not dating Mr. Clooney."

Santana shook her head, "Actually all the rumors of me dating any of the these Hollywood guys are false."

"So you are single?"

"I am. But I don't date men." Santana shrugs as she makes her statement nonchalantly.

"So you are a ladies only types of gal?"

"Yes Ryan, I am a lesbian," Santana stated confidently.

* * *

Her named had been called, not just once but twice. Santana couldn't believe it. She made her way to the stage to accept the award for Best Album. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she accepted the award from Adele, and as she made her way to the microphone for the second time that night.

"First Jennifer Lopez , now Adele." The crowd laughed. "I really just want to thank everyone who made In the Darkness possible. Thank you Mom and Dad for you undying support. I want to thank my fans, for without you I wouldn't be here. I want to thank Mr. Schuester; who taught me more than how to preform; he taught me how to live. And I want to thank the young woman who inspired every ounce of the album, you know who you are. Thank you." The crowd erupted into applause and cheers as ash walked off the stage.

* * *

When Santana got home, she took off her short Prada dress, along with her shoes and accessories. She hung up her dress; she took a quick shower; she threw on a tank and short; and then she turned on E! to see the effects of her coming out publically.

She wasn't surprised to see that she was the story. She had just won two Grammys. She was single. She was gay. And, the last story was about the mysterious girl who inspired her album In the Darkness. She was definitely the talk of the town, most of the United States, possibly some of the worlds, and she was definitely the talk of Lima.

* * *

Next day, Santana was awakened to the blaring sound of her phone ringing. The young Latina let out a thunderous groan. As she barely opened her eyes, she looked at her phone to see who was calling her; it was Quinn. "What do you want Fabitch?" she snapped through a yawn.

"Good morning Santana. I take it you slept well?"

"Until, I was rudely awakened."

"Whatever. So what's up with you?" Quinn asked sarcastically knowing exactly what had happened.

Santana rolled eyes. "Oh well, you know, the usual. Ran into Mercedes at the Grammys; I won two Grammys; I came out to the public; Oh and I publically dedicated my album to Brittany without disclosing her identity; Nothing out of the ordinary," she said with a loud sigh.

"Are you okay? I know that you were planning to be out, and would address the issue when it was directly addressed, but are you?"

Santana smiled gently to herself. "Yeah I'm fine. How's New York?"

Quinn chuckled, "Well first of all I'm in New Haven, and it's great. You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday though."

"Are you talking about the fact that you are in Wicked with Berry in the Yale/NYADA collaborative musical?"

"How did you know?"

"Berry has joined the modern world and gotten a Facebook; I'm afraid what will happen when she finds Twitter."

"God, I don't even want to think about that. so what are you doing today."

Santana glanced at her clock, "Well in hour I have to go cast a lead backup dancer for my next bunch of music videos and my world tour, and yes Yale is a stop on said tour, and yes you will be backstage, possibly on stage. Sound okay?"

"As long as Berry isn't there," Quinn paused for a moment "Or Finn."

"Don't worry."

"I don't."

"Bitch."

"And we have come full circle. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Quinn."

* * *

When Santana entered the dance studio, the only other person there was her choreographer, Alex. "Shall we dance Alex?"

The young woman with the funky-asymmetrical-hair-cut laughed. "It would be my pleasure Miss Lopez."

Santana smiled, "All right then. Let's run through the number for the day." This was their routine. The would do their dorky friend thing, and then they would get down to business.

"And what would that be?" Alex asked as if she didn't know the answer.

"I'm thinking Red."

"Fast and hard."

"Fast and hard."

"Insert inappropriate joke here."

Alex laughed, "Come on the dancers will be here in thirty minutes."

* * *

Santana was exhausted, she had danced with at least twenty people, all hoping to be her lead backup dancer; however, none of them had that spark that she needed. Santana let out an exasperated sigh, "How many more do we have Alex?"

"Just one."

"Okay, send her in." Santana said as she went to grab a drink from her water bottle. A moment later, she heard the door swing open, and then followed by some footsteps that approached her. "Hello Santana."

Santana grew very wide when she recognized the voice. When she turned around she was met by a tall blonde with bright blue eyes "Brittany?"

The blonde nodded, "We'll talk later. But first, why don't we do the dance?"

Santana nodded, "Run her through it Alex."

An hour later, Brittany had a job, and Santana had a new lead back up dancer.

* * *

They went to some random coffee place, a place where only the hipsters go, so that they could actually talk without being bothered or interrupted. Santana sat a small table in a corner while she waited for Brittany her to bring. Within a moment, which felt like an eternity to Santana, Brittany arrived with two coffees and the most genuine smile that Santana had seen countless times before. It was one of the things that she loved about Brittany. "So?" Santana asked, not sure really how to start this conversation, their first conversation since they parted ways.

Brittany let out a chuckle, "I hear you won two Grammys the other night."

"I did," Santana said with a shrug.

"You came out publically too."

"I was just waiting for someone to ask me about my dating life. I was never hiding. My manager, agent, publicist, and anyone else I care enough about knew I was gay."

The blonde smiled, "I never doubted that."

"I didn't think you would."

"I also heard about how you dedicated to some girl," Brittany stated solemnly with her eyes downcast.

"You were never some girl," Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany's eyes grew wide with the realization that she was the girl. "So you still…"

The Latina nodded, "I do, and I'm single. The question is, do you still love me?"

The blonde nodded. "And I'm single."

"It's good to have you back Britt, I cannot put into words how much I've missed you," Santana said with a warm smile.

"Well, now you don't." Santana smirked and leaned across the table and gave Brittany, her girlfriend, and the love of her life a kiss.

* * *

_2015_

She never expected to be here again. She never expected to be nominated for six different awards. She never expected to win all three of those, Mercedes won the other three. After last year, never expected to see Brittany again. She never expected to have gotten married to Brittany just two months prior. She never thought that she and Brittany would be considered both the hottest and cutest couple the world had ever seen. She never expected she would be this happy.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
